Superium
Note: The name of "Superium" is still subject to change in the future. '''Superium '''refers to the augmented creations of Void magic designed by Urthudar. They are currently directed only by the Void Horde. The Superium differs greatly from the original Void, with its spawns typically having a distinct form separate from the natural Void, such as legs that allow bipedal movement, substantial bodies, and the sigil of a white crescent on the body of Superium creatures, anywhere on the body. Existing Superium Oscurite Oscurites are the more basic of the Superium, serving more as footsoldiers than anything else. They are the size of the average human male, having a dark, black form. They have visible eyes in the form of small violet orbs, and the crescent sigil is typically found on the chest. Oscurites are noted to have shadowy claws on their relatively thin arms, along with long and similarly thin legs. It is notable that Oscurites are slim in form. Oscurites can be formed from Voidwalkers. These are called ''Minorem Oscurites, ''as they are typically weaker than a normal Oscurite. Minorem Oscurites are similar to Voidwalkers, having the dark blue coloration of a Voidwalker and similar body form, such as bulky shoulders, smaller head, and the appearance of a shifting body. However, Minorem Oscurites lack the bracers of their former kin, have short, stocky legs, and the crescent sigil is placed on the back. Mordere A Mordere (Mordere is both singular and plural) is the second in the Superium hierarchy. Where Oscurites are about the size of men, Mordere are around the size of Gronnlings. They are like giants in a sense, having large bodies that are bulky in form. Mordere have slightly arched backs, similar to Gronn. The most notable feature of a Mordere is the mouth, which actually opens to reveal a set of massive teeth. These teeth are just like the rest of the body, black and formed of Void energies. Mordere may occasionally try to attack with these teeth, but most notably will open their mouths to utilize a smaller yet more effective variation of the Devouring Void. The sigil of the white crescent is present on the face. Lacero Lacero are a step above the Mordere and a very close competitor for the level of the Arescet in regards to power. Lacero have abilities in agility and strength that exceed that of almost any mortal to exist. They can disperse freely and reform as needed, as their bodies consist only of Void magic particles. They are quick in movement and can either move on two feet or on all fours. Lacero are terrifying in their great ferocity, often striking out with savage attacks in great succession, rarely relenting after the first strike of a combination is dealt, which is then followed by a flurry of raging blows that is nearly impossible to dodge after the first hit. A common saying among the Void Horde is, "If the first one hits you, they all hit you." Lacero are tall but bulky and seem muscular in form. The crescent sigil is placed on the stomach area. Arescet Arescet are narrowly above the Lacero in power, but they are above for a reason. Arescet attack with withering strikes that drain from the opponent that is struck, slowly withering away their vitality as the battle continues. The most dangerous aspect of the Arescet is the ability to exude Void energies with so much strength that they can actually draw souls out of weakened or damaged bodies. The level of Void energies being used exceeds that of any Void Lord or Void Wraith and can spell the doom of anyone, from a lone man to a full army. Arescet are a dark violet in appearance with black, hollow spaces instead of eyes. They have a form most like Doomguards, being large and bulky while having a hunched form. Four wings, a pair on the shoulders and a pair on the midsection, exist, and can be used to fly. The crescent sigil is placed on each wing. Magnus Currently speculated to be the greatest of the Superium, a Magnus can actually create other Superium. Generally created only through the shard of a darkened Naaru, a Magnus is capable of actually generating Void energies. These can be used to create Oscurites and Mordere, which behave and function just as any other would. The Magnus' large size also makes it a colossal foe to fight, and rarely able to be defeated by an individual. In regards to form, the Magnus stands up straight, and the upper body is larger than the lower section. The relatively short legs keep it up, but the lengthy arms allow great reach. The height of a Magnus goes slightly beyond that of a fully grown Gronn. The body is a full black, and the crescent sigil - the size of its full head - is plainly evident on the center of the chest, similar to the Oscurite. Minus Superium The Superium are an experiment, and, as such, there are forms that are deemed useless or impractical for their purposes. Sometimes they are detrimental or simply defective. These are called Minus Superium, and are generally disposed of or relocated to other places as a simple diversion of sorts. Gula The Gula is a defective form of a Mordere. Gula are similar to Mordere in body, but Gula are incredibly thin in comparison. Where the Mordere is originally large and bulky, the Gula is long and thin. It can use the variation of Devouring Void that a Mordere does, but does not do so as often. Most notably, the Gula has an incredibly sense of gluttony, generally trying to eat anything it can, from a disembodied soul to a mortal creature to even other Superium. The latter point of cannabalism led to the abandonment of the Gula and their overall destruction, but it soon came to light that Gula are generally formed as defective Mordere and can still come to exist. Because it is a defective Mordere, the Gula's physique is the same for the most part, as well as sigil placement. Ludere A Ludere was created as a tested experiment to create a Superium capable of copying the opponent's skill set for any necessary purposes, but ultimately failed. The Ludere was impractical due to the fact that it seemed to have a sense of "honor" in which it fought in a "turn-based system" between itself and its single opponent. It would always run away, or "forfeit", from fights with multiple opponents and only come back if they were to fight a single foe. The Ludere was so useless in the concept of combat that it was disposed of immediately, with only one escaping from the Void Horde's clutches due to a dozen Orcs trying to detain it at once. The Ludere is tall and lanky, about the size and form of an abnormally tall elf. A shadowy tendril is always present on the head, dangling similarly to a ponytail, and a single violet eye is centered on the face. The crescent sigil is beneath the eye near the chin of the face, appearing similarly to a smile. Category:The Void Category:Void Horde Category:Superium Category:Magic